Antología
by Patonejo
Summary: ¿Qué hay después de una confesión de amor? ¿De un beso? Una relación provista de los más sensuales dictados del corazón... Aioria x Shaka, yaoi
1. Beso, segundo, cautivo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creador y mangaka Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias de imaginación. Esta historia es de género Shonen-ai, Aioria x Shaka, Shaka x Aioria.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia tiene contenido lemon, lime; pues trata de la_ convivencia como pareja_ de nuestros protagonistas, por ende la personalidad de los personajes puede estar un tanto distorcionada, así que me disculpo si quedaron demasiado occe.

**Notas autora:** Este fic fue concebido para la maratón de relatos del evento_ relatos de una pasión de la secta Shakaoriana_ de los foros miarroba, y como regalo para mi hermanita, pelotita.

Dedicado a mi hermana

* * *

**Antología**

_..."Te quiero no por quien eres, _

_Sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo"..._

_-Gabriel García Márquez-  
_

.**  
**

**Acto I: El Beso**

Los ojos gatunos de Aioria me observaron con cuidado, tratando de conectarse con mis orbes. Sus mejillas se encendieron debido a su excitación.  
Mi corazón me retumbaba acelerado, sabiendo que el suyo también corría con demasiada agitación. Mi cuerpo se tensaba, provocando que no lograra respirar con normalidad.  
Su boca se posó sobre la mía, en un único y maravilloso segundo. Percibí el dulce movimiento de su lengua danzando en lo profundo de mi ser; y mi cuerpo se estremeció al recibir el contacto con su carne, blanda y sabrosa.  
Mi boca jamás olvidará el sabor de nuestro primer beso...

.

**Acto II: El segundo**

Sus manos aprisionaron mi mentón rápidamente. Su cuerpo pegándose conmigo, y su polera rozando la tela de mi camisa.  
Su pecho jugaba encima de mí, provocando que mi espalda se arqueara, recibiendo un sin fin de estremecimientos. La sensación de éxtasis aún está presente en mi piel.  
Recuerdo que sus ojos se dilataron, percibiendo como subía la intensidad de nuestros roces. Aioria lamió sutilmente la carne de mi cuello, logrando que mis piernas se tambalearan. Mis brazos se aferraron a su espalda, y me enterró sus afilados colmillos.  
La lengua de mi felino subía por mi carne, y dejaba rastros de húmeda saliva. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sintiendo como su miembro se pegaba hasta mí; y me tocaba descaradamente. Su boca se apoderó de mis labios, su lengua ingresando salvajemente. Su saliva se mezcló en mi interior, y mis uñas le dejaron cicatrices en su piel.  
Mi miembro despertó debido a la cercanía del suyo, provocando que mi temperatura aumentara…  
La presión de sus manos fue más agresiva, y su lengua bailaba. Sus dientes desgarraban pequeñas zonas. Saboreé algunas gotas de mi sangre, y pensé que moriría por la falta de oxigeno.  
Después de todo, no hay primero sin segundo…

.

**Acto III: Cautivo**

-Ámame- mi boca estaba pegada a su cuerpo bronceado. Mi lengua salía y entraba para fundirse con el sabor de mi propia saliva. Aioria me abrazaba de forma cariñosa, y sus ojos me contemplaban; los míos se cerraban debido a mis constantes pestañeos.  
Mi felino se ruborizó, y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Su boca oscura y gruesa se dejó caer encima de mis manos. –Te amo- su boca me besó la piel, y su lengua recorría cada centímetro, escarbando entre medio de mis dedos. Aquella sensación de éxtasis me recorrió el cuerpo y provocó que mi corazón se acelerara. Sus dientes me penetraban, produciéndome el más sublime de los dolores.  
Mi mano se aferró a su cuello, jalándole sus castaños cabellos. Mi pecho se agitaba a medida que mi felino iba ganando terreno.  
-Quémame- su otra mano se enredó en mi cintura, sujetándome. Mi boca se apoderó de la suya, juntando mi lengua con su carne caliente. Sus dientes me desgarraron un trozo de paladar, y el sabor de la sangre se fundió con el de nuestras salivas. La temperatura de mi cuerpo fue aumentando, hasta que mis palpitaciones corrieron a una velocidad estrepitosa.  
Su mano acariciaba mi cadera con movimientos circulares, y nuestras piernas se juntaron. Su miembro encima del mío me excitaba, su piel chocando con mi piel. Nuestras bocas devorándose una a la otra, y el irremediable jadeo que brotaba de mi garganta.  
Mis manos le aprisionaron su cuello, y ejercí tan fuerza descomunal, que su garganta logró ahogarse en el interior de la mía.  
Mi miembro bailó junto al suyo, y no separé el contacto hasta percibir como su cuerpo se desestabilizaba, y caía vulnerable bajo mi poder.  
El maravilloso sonido de su gemido provocó que volviera a apoderarme de su boca.

.

**…Continuará...**


	2. Placer y amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor y mangaka Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias de imaginación y como regalo para mi hermanita.

**Notas autora:** Estos drabbles fueron concebidos para la convocatoria "Relatos de una pasión Shakaoriana" de la secta Shakaoriana de los foros miarroba de ssy. Me disculpo si los personajes quedaron demasiado occe.

Dedicado a mi hermana.

* * *

**Antología**

_"Porque el corazón no entiende de motivos ni razón"_

_-Laura Trujillo-_

**Acto IV: Placer**

-Te amo- las palabras escaparon de mi boca a una velocidad inimaginable. Mi lengua se movía rápidamente, tratando de igualar el movimiento salvaje y desaforado de mi felino. Mi saliva se mezclaba con la suya, logrando que su sabor se apoderara de toda mi concentración. Mis dientes percibían el roce con aquella carne, y mi corazón se exaltaba a medida que sus manos se acercaban más y más a mis piernas.  
Sus dedos me acariciaban tiernamente, y sus uñas presionaban logrando producirme un sin fin de maquiavélicos escalofríos.  
Mi pecho se movía de forma vertical, subía y luego bajaba irremediablemente; logrando tener contacto con el pecho de Aioria. Sentir sus tetillas juntarse con las mías, acariciándoles la punta lograba aumentar mi excitación. Su piel pegada con mi piel.  
Sus ojos se hundieron en los míos en el instante en que su cuerpo cayó encima de mi cuerpo, provocando que nuestro peso nos llevara hasta encima de la alfombra.  
Su lengua degustaba de la carne de mi estómago, y sus manos me retenían desde los huesos de mis caderas. Me arqueé, jadeando al distinguir la humedad de su saliva introduciéndose en el interior de mi ombligo.  
-Eres mío Shaka…- respiré agitado cuando su lengua lamió, tierna y seductora, y mis mejillas se ruborizaron al llevar mi mirada al espejo del salón que reflejaba nuestros actos. Aquella imagen fue tan sublime, y afrodisíaca que logró que mi miembro se endureciera, y mis huesos me dolieran buscando la manera de partirse. – Sólo mío…- sus besos me quemaban, y me llevaban a navegar a unas dimensiones desconocidas. Mis pulmones se obstruían, y el aire no ingresaba para salvarme. Era tanto mi dolor y excitación que lograba escuchar mis palpitaciones retumbando en mi sexo, y aumentando deliberadamente mi temperatura corporal.  
Jadeé cuando su mano se escabulló por debajo de mi tela, jugando descaradamente dentro de mi bóxer. Mis piernas me temblaron y mi columna se golpeó contra la madera.  
Mi primera erección había sido más maravillosa de lo que me hubiera imaginado.  
Sus uñas lograban descontrolarme, y su boca se detenía momentáneamente sobre mi miembro erecto, brindándole algunos besos. La sensación de mareo invadió a mi cerebro, y ya no pude evitar caer en su turbulenta marea.  
-Sólo tuyo…de nadie más…- murmuré, recibiendo la mismísima gloria cuando su lengua me tocó por completo, y mi cuerpo se fundía bajo la despiadada mordedura de sus dientes…

**Acto V: Amor**

Aioria me mira con sus ojos brillando y su rostro sonrojado debido a los constantes jadeos. Su pecho desnudo sobre el mío. Mi cuerpo se arquea al percibir su tetilla chocando con las mías. Rozándose y tocándose tan íntimamente.  
Su boca se apodera nuevamente de mi boca, y su lengua navega dentro de mi cavidad. Mi pecho se agita, percibiendo los constantes roces de mi león, y el placentero dolor que provocan sus dientes al enterrarse en mi piel.  
Mi corazón palpita descontrolado, al tiempo en que su mano se desliza por mi carne hasta llegar a mis caderas, sus dedos acariciándome el interior de mi ombligo logra que mi respiración vaya acelerándose mucho más.  
Su miembro erecto juega encima de mí, y mi cuerpo se funde bajo su hermosa y terrible temperatura. Su lengua sale de mi boca para bajar por mi cuello, y su saliva se desliza dejando un rastro húmedo y brillante en mi carne. Mis sentidos no encuentran la forma de razonar, todo lo que sé es que estoy navegando dentro de aquella marea turbulenta, y salvaje; y eso es todo lo que quiero hacer ahora.  
-¿Sabías que te amo Shaka?- murmura ejerciendo tal presión descomunal en mi miembro, sus uñas se entierran, y mi cuerpo se convulsiona debido a la excitación que se ha apoderado de mí. Siento mi pecho tan apretado, tan asfixiado que no sé si realmente estoy respirando o no. Quizás agonizo bajo el placentero toque de sus manos. –Por que yo te amo más de lo que piensas- me muerde, sus besos desaforados complacen a mi sexo, y provoca que la erección se vaya volviendo más evidente, peligrosa y agresiva. Mis manos se aferran a su espalda, y percibo como su boca se ha apoderado de mí, su lengua acaricia mi pene, y sus dientes rozan aquella carne sensible, caliente e hinchada.  
-Ahh…ah…- mi miembro dentro de su boca baila a su gusto, y su temperatura provoca que me vaya fundiendo a su mando. Mi corazón corre a miles de miles de segundos. Los movimientos que va ejerciendo me descolocan. Siento sus filudos colmillos acariciando mi piel, y su lengua lamiendo contento. El calor de su saliva provoca que mi cuerpo se vaya excitando a mayor escala, y mi pecho salta sin poder controlarlo. Mis mejillas me duelen, y mi sonrojo compite con el sonrojo de mi felino.  
Mi cuerpo llegó al clímax cuando sus colmillos se estamparon arrancándome un trozo de carne, el orgasmo me llevó a un espacio espantosamente delicioso, y mi semen salió disparado para cubrir la boca de mi compañero. Mis brazos fueron perdiendo un tanto la fuerza, y mi espalda sintió las ganas de recostarse. Aioria lamió, y tragó mi semilla, manchándose su boca con mi líquido viscoso.  
Su boca se apoderó de mis labios, y el sabor de mi semen me recorrió la boca. Su miembro se acercó a mi entrada, y cerré los ojos disfrutando cada parte de su ser navegando dentro de mí…

**...Continuará...**


	3. En tu interior y tu melodía

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creador y mangaka Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias de imaginación. Esta historia es de género Shonen-ai, Aioria x Shaka, Shaka x Aioria.

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo tiene contenido lemon, pues trata de la_ convivencia como pareja_ de nuestros protagonistas, por ende la personalidad de los personajes puede estar un tanto distorcionada, así que me disculpo si quedaron demasiado occe.

**Notas autora:** Este fic fue concebido para la maratón de relatos del evento_ relatos de una pasión de la secta Shakaoriana_ de los foros miarroba, y como regalo para mi hermanita. He aquí el capítulo final de esta historia, si bien era cortita, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente!

Muchas gracias a Oscurita xuxu, Kitty_Wolf y Devilhangel, quienes amablemente me dejaron comentarios apoyándome con la historia n_n.

* * *

**Antología**

_..."Si la pasión, si la locura no pasaran alguna vez por las almas,… _

_...¿Qué valdría la vida?"..._

_-Jacinto Benavente-_

_._

**Acto VI: En tu interior**

Las manos de Aioria me aprisionaron mi mentón, y su boca cayó desaforada sobre mis labios, tratando de robarse cada uno de mis posibles suspiros. Mi boca le respondía, disfrutando de nuestro contacto. Mi lengua navegaba con la suya, y escuchaba el hermoso palpitar de mi corazón retumbando en el interior de mi pecho. Mi cuerpo se movía tratando de alcanzar su velocidad.

La sangre de mí boca se mezclaba en nuestro beso, y nuestras lenguas danzaban a una temperatura descontrolada. Mis brazos se aferraban a su cuello, sintiendo su carne tibia. Su piel morena sudorosa, su cuerpo fornido sobre mío.

-Te necesito- su voz se colaba en el interior de mis oídos, sus palabras navegaban dentro de mi cerebro, y apenas podían ser digeridas por mis neuronas. Mi pecho se agitaba con el toque de su cuerpo, y sentía como se excitaba con cada beso estampado por su boca.

Mi león me llevó a su mando, y mis piernas se enredaron bajo las suyas. Mi miembro rozaba con su sexo, y sus caderas me golpeaban; jugando con mis sensaciones.

Sus colmillos se dejaban caer en mi enrojecida piel. Mi cabello se pegaba a mi frente debido a mi transpiración. Mis labios se mostraban hinchados, con mi carne temblando de puro placer.

-Te amo- murmuré, percibiendo su mano introducirse en mi cavidad. Grité, me arqueé, sentí el infierno en mi piel por culpa de aquel dedo intruso. Su uña, larga y afilada, me acarició de tal manera que me provocó heridas. Unas cicatrices que después se verían como pequeños arañazos. Me brindó de un último beso para distraerme del dolor que me invadiría. Sus ojos me contemplaron, y sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Sólo mírame…- su miembro ingresó en mi cavidad, y creí que me moriría por la embestida.

-Ahhh…- la sensación fue estremecedora. Mi espalda se arqueó en un reflejo involuntario, y mi cuerpo se iba excitando. Sus manos me acariciaban mi cintura; su miembro navegaba en mi cuerpo, aumentando lentamente su velocidad.

-Ahh…ahhh…- mi lengua se enredaba, y las palabras no podían fluir con claridad. La temperatura de mi cuerpo era escalofriante. Sus embestidas lentas, hasta volverse rápidas. El movimiento era turbulento, y mi cuerpo le respondía mágicamente. Mis ojos se cerraban, el dolor fue aumentando hasta que se mezcló con el pacer que se apoderó de mí.

-Mírame- Mis brazos trataban de afirmarse de su espalda. El pene de Aioria me penetraba seguidamente, y mi entrada le permitía todo lo que quisiera. Sentirlo dentro de mí, navegando conmigo, fue algo completamente maravilloso. Espeluznante, y placentero.

Su carne bailaba con mi carne, y mis huesos crujían debido a la fricción. Mis venas se hinchaban, mi corazón corría acelerado, tratando de controlar mis descontrolados latidos que se escapaban evidenciándose en mi boca.

Mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos, reflejándose en sus pupilas marinas.

Mis jadeos se escuchaban como eco en aquella pieza, y mi felino gimió, introduciéndose hasta un lugar que no conocía. Su miembro me penetró maquiavélicamente, hasta tal punto que creí que me devoraría, partiéndome por la mitad. El sufrimiento que recibí sólo pudo ser comparable con mi prolongada excitación.

El clímax nos invadió a ambos. Llegar al orgasmo fue como un sueño desquiciado. Casi comparable como cuando te tiras de un risco en un automóvil sobrepasando el límite de velocidad. Aioria gritó, gimiendo en el instante en que su miembro se relajaba, dejando salir su líquido viscoso. Mis piernas fueron invadidas por su semen, y mis pulmones no podían dejar de moverse. Golpeándose tratando de conseguir un poco de aire.

-Siénteme…- su boca se introdujo en mi cavidad, lamiendo de su propio semen. Mi miembro se hinchó, volviéndose rígido. Sus dientes me mordieron, provocando que mis gritos se apoderaran de mi cordura.

Mi cuerpo se quemó, fundiéndose bajo sus besos. Mis brazos se apoderaron de su rostro, logrando que su contacto fuera más profundo, y su lengua recorriera cada centímetro de mi entrada.

-Ámame…- me enterró los colmillos. Me dejé llevar por su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos e imaginando la escena. En respuesta mi cuerpo se sintió sofocado, provocando que mi pene presentara otra erección, y mi felino jugó con mi carne, disfrutando todo de mí…

.

**Acto VII: Tu melodía**

Los dedos de un joven de cabellos castaños se movían rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil brillantes. Sus ojos cerrados para percibir mejor de aquella pieza que hace tiempo llevaba componiendo.

Las notas venían a un ritmo tranquilo y mágico. Sus labios se apretaban, contrayéndose bajo la presión de sus dientes.

Aquellas notas se mezclaban, subiendo, bajando; danzando en el mágico tiempo de blancas y redondas. Al llegar al máximo punto sus dedos se traban, y sus ojos se abren de manera precipitada sin lograr entender cómo había errado en aquella majestuosa parte, y lo que era peor, por tercera vez.

El caballero nacido bajo la constelación de leo contempla sus manos, estupefacto, y distingue como le tiemblan sus morenos dedos. Una gota de sudor baja por su frente, y desciende recorriéndole la piel de su rostro.

Suspira frustrado, flexionando su cuerpo para lograr relajarse.

Un escalofrío le recorre, penetrándole hasta el último hueso que compone su columna vertebral. En un momento inesperado unos labios se apoderan de su boca, y le aprisionan el mentón agresivamente. Siente como aquella mano le acaricia el cuello, y como la otra se va deslizando intrusa y descarada por el interior de su camisa. Su corazón le palpita violento, al tiempo que su lengua navega en la boca de su opresor, degustando de su saliva y mezclando sus sabores.

La lengua de aquel sujeto se enreda salvaje en el interior de la cavidad, y con sus dientes pequeños y filudos le muerden sádicamente la carne de sus labios. El sabor de la sangre en un beso es fundamental para él. Le envuelve en un mar turbulento, y le excita sin poder evitarlo.

-Debo…terminar mi composición- murmura Aioria separando un tanto sus labios de su compañero, evitando a toda costa de perder la cordura y caer en sus redes.

Shaka le acaricia más marcadamente la piel de su torso, hasta que sus dedos logran quitarle el primer botón de su vestimenta. El leo se ruboriza sintiendo aquellas yemas acercándose hasta una de sus tetillas.

-Yo soy tu mejor obra- murmura seductoramente en el oído de su felino, y volviendo a estamparle un beso como esos que a ambos les gusta. El virgo le desabrocha la camisa, corriéndola para lograr contemplar el cuerpo de su amante. Le sonríe, realizando algunos movimientos en aquella piel sensible, y provocando que el felino se excite por los roces. El virgo deja que su lengua caiga sobre la piel, y lame lujurioso. La temperatura de su cuerpo se va incrementando junto con el desaforado correr de sus latidos. Aioria siente sus mejillas ruborizándose y como el aire le va faltando a sus pulmones. Shaka fue subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho, y deja que su boca contenga aquella zona morena, pequeña y vulnerable.

-Mmmm- trata de evitar un gemido, y su cuerpo se arquea producto de un sin fin de sensaciones. Jadea percibiendo los dientes de su virgo clavándose en la carne de su tetilla, y siente el horrible y placentero calor proviniendo entre medio de sus piernas.

Su miembro yace tratando de controlarse, conteniéndose en el fondo de sus pantalones.

-Soy tu música…- su mano se posa en aquel sexo caliente, y le masajea jugando a su voluntad. El pianista grita, logrando que de su boca escurra un rastro de saliva, debido al movimiento descontrolado de su lengua. Escucha su ritmo cardiaco en su propio miembro, y percibe el mágico placer de su erección. – Y la música no se controla, se siente…- sus manos le bajan el cierre, dejando en evidencia el miembro hinchado. Su boca se apodera de él, llevándose al felino a un lugar sin retorno.

-Ahhh…ahhh…- lo muerde, lo disfruta. Lo saborea como sólo él puede hacerlo. Sus dientes recorren la carne provocándole punzadas terribles y atormentadoras, placenteras y diabólicas. Aioria cree que el corazón se le escapará por la boca, y su mundo se mueve rápido, estrepitoso y violento. El placer le invade hasta el interior de sus poros. – Se adentra en tu corazón, y a veces no te deja respirar-

Aioria se aferra del cuello del virgo, mordiendo sus labios en el instante en que el líquido blanquecino escapa desde su sexo. Shaka recibe el semen de su amante en toda su boca y lame degustando de aquel perfecto sabor. En su último beso se apodera de la otra boca, uniéndose agresivamente con el jadeante felino.

-Soy tu música…- el virgo le mira, el otro también. Aioria trata de calmar a su atolondrado corazón, y su cuerpo caliente completamente vulnerable bajo el toque del otro.

Por un segundo, casi efímero e inexplicable, pudo ver dentro de su mente las últimas notas que le faltaban a su partitura, y cómo mágicamente se grabaron en su pecho. Bajo la forma de unos labios pequeños, y carnosos…

.

**.-Fin-.**

* * *


End file.
